In Which the Boys Have Nightmares
by HelpTheWorld
Summary: I love 'em, and you probably do too! It's the FairyTail Boys! One-shots galore! Pairings to satisfy peoples like me, and if you are offended by Gajeel's language of slightly implied terms, there's a reason it's rated T! This story involves ice cream, screaming mages and secret rooms!
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess this would be a bunch of nightmareish one-shots of our favorite guys. Sorry for any OOC and all reviews are appreciated.**

**I am now starting this and my future self will hate me for doing so. (Updates are sometimes really awful and I like to upload everything at once. But not this time.)**

**Do I own Fairy Tail? Pssht. Of course I do! And I am totally a guy who has crazy time management skills, who writes and illustrates some of the most awesome manga of the planet! (I'm all for Let and Julia)**

* * *

Jellal Gets Rejected, Confused, and Now is Crying While Eating Ice Cream

Finally, after who knows how long, Jellal confessed his undying love to his childhood friend and crush Erza Scarlet, who seemed to like him back.

WRONG.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"SHUT UP JELLAL!"

"NO!"

"Please excuse him, he's had a bad day."

"Noooo. Of course I haven't Meredy. I wasn't just rejected by the girl I've been in love with for the past how many years."

#PoorJellal

"Ah…I'm really sorry Jellal, I cannot accept your confession. I'm already have someone I am extremely in love with. You see, I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...I cannot accept your confession. I'm already have someone I am extremely in love with. You see, I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...I'm already have someone I am extremely in love with. You see, I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...someone I am extremely in love with. You see, I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...in love with. You see, I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...You see, I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...I'm dating your twin Siegrain."

"...your twin Siegrain."

"..._your twin __Si__egrain__._"

[WHAT THE HELL?! SIEGRAIN WAS JUST A THOUGHT PROJECTION! HOW COULD SHE BE DATING HIM?!]

#Emphasis

Jellal stands still, shocked. And stays like that for the next five minutes. He could not find the words to describe how...how...dejected he felt. He could barely put his feelings into words, that's how shocked he was.

"What do you mean by 'dating my twin Siegrain?' You can't possibly do that!"

Erza frowns. "It is too, he is an amazing man, and you have no right to tell me what to do. If you wait here with me, my boyfriend will come along, I promised to meet with him for lunch today."

A blue haired man walks up to Erza, "C'mon honey, let's go."

"Sure sweetie. Will I get cake?"

"Anything for you sweetheart."

Erza beamed. "I love you!"

"I love you more," the blue haired man chuckled slightly.

"Noooo, I love _you_ more."

The couple's bickering over who loved who more lasted until Jellal could no longer hear them. Jellal was dying slowly and painfully while his brain tried to comprehend what he had just seen.

His heart hurt as hot tears spilled over his cheeks. Oh well...that's the way it was supposed to be. Light people could not fall in love with the ones still immersed in the dark.

#DoNotWorryJellyMan

Ultear and Meredy sat by Jellal as he started to cry in his sleep.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about," Meredy worried.

"It must not be good, considering he is crying."

"But maybe he is crying out of happiness...you never know."

Ultear grinned, "Well I always suspected he would be the one to cry the first time he would finally do _it_ with Erza."

"Oh... we'll never know until we ask him."

"We have to wake him up in a few minutes, the dark guild is on the move."

#JustADream

Later that week, all Jellal did was eat ice cream out of a carton and he pulled all-nighters to watch chick flicks on a movie lacrima.

#LikeAGirl

* * *

**I guess that I wasn't really paying attention to anything and this story kind of went off into a land of it's own. Oh well. So just in case you're thinking '_Oh the cliche 'it was just a dream'_, it is. Most of these stories will be, I mean, the title kind of gives it away. Except the next one won't. I think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two will be...GaLe and Gruvia! (Yes, I just picked that out of a hat.)**

**I guess this whole one-shot series will just be worst case ****scenarios, not really nightmares.**

**brOTPs forever! I hate to write anything even the slightest lemon-like, but I'm expanding my variety of genres.**

**Do I own Fairy Tail? Pssht. Of course I don't! It's all written in Japanese and...I don't know that language.**

* * *

Walk In Couples and Extreme Embarrassment

Gajeel and Levy have their special...ahem..._spot_ in the guild. It's a storage room that most don't see. As a result, no one enters. So it's natural for Gajeel and Levy assume no one knows about it. There's only one problem...

...Gray and Juvia know it's there too.

#SecretRoom

The guild was celebrating once again, or who knows what. Everyone was drinking, yelling, fighting and all that good stuff. Although some couples were not doing the regular violent activities, creeping into the "needing protection" area.

Two pink and blonde heads were barely visible underneath the table. A flushed Freed was kissing a well known white haired barmaid. The ElfGreen couple was nowhere in sight. Bisca and Alzack left for their home, but the sane ones in the guild wondered if they would make it home with all their remaining clothes on. And of course the cutie-pie pair of Romeo and Wendy were sleeping on the benches (not the naughty kind you, get your mind out of that gutter!). While all this was going on, Gray pressed Juvia against a wall. Gajeel and Levy were missing in action.

#GuildReport

"Ah! Mmmn...Gajeel!"

A groan. "Le-Levy!"

Both parties ignored the laughter and ruckus from the outside room. They were stuck in the midst of heat and passion, certain no one would come in.

#Awkward

Gray and Juvia moved a little bit further along the wall until Gray found a door. He smiled into the kiss and planned on entering later on.

Someone, Juvia said it was Macao, shouted at them, "Get a room you frickin' pervs!"

Gray then stopped the kiss and looked down. He then realized that he was standing in his boxers. With a little extra somethin' down there. But that wasn't the point. (Oooh bad pun.)

He could have sworn that he was wearing all of his clothes when they started. Oh well. Juvia giggled and pulled him in again.

She moved him over a bit and he pulled open the door.

#Whoopsie-DaisiesGray

The door creaked as it opened, Gajeel and Levy froze, squinting their eyes to see who entered the closet.

Gray's eyes opened and widened. He froze.

Juvia felt him freeze and turned around. She froze in place also.

"AUGH MY EYES! HOLY SHIT MAN!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK GRAY!? JUVIA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"JUVIA IS SO SORRY GAJEEL-KUN AND LEVY-CHAN!"

"WHO CARES! JUST GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE RAIN WOMAN!"

"THIS IS SO NASTY I'M GONNA DIE!"

"SHUT UP GRAY!"

"DON"T TALK TO GRAY-SAMA THAT WAY!"

"JUST. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"JUVIA IS SO SORRY LEVY-SAN! JUVIA WILL LEAVE NOW!"

#UScream4Iscream

...

"I didn't know you had it in you to yell at someone like that shrimp."

Levy sighed. "I didn't either. Do you think the whole guild heard?"

"Nah, they're all fighting."

...

...

"Oi, shrimp. What if I could make you scream like that."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Challenge accepted."

#GottaLuvEm

* * *

**Sigh. Who doesn't love these two completely opposites together? I'll somehow write the next chapter in time. Lets see, which pairings will I do next? I'm not good at writing ElfGreen. I just don't seriously ship them. I mean, I can see them together, but they're just not a major ship of mine. (But RoWen is. I just don't understand the logic of my mind.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Woohoo! I made it! I guess this chapter will be...Gruvia!**

**Disclaimer:/disˈklāmər/-a statement that denies the fact that I do not own Fairy Tail._  
_**

**So I don't really know how long this series will be, but as long as I have ideas, I'll keep on writing!**

* * *

"Wait, why are you leaving with _that_ guy? I'm the one you like…right?"

Gray was heartbroken. Everyone at the guild knew, they had watched the scene play out. If they weren't there, Warren's telepathy powers let everyone know.

Gray was still in shock.

...

_It was him._

#MysteryMan

Sitting on a barrel in the guild, Gray pondered in disbelief. He didn't even notice Cana lifting the barrel up to start drinking from it.

He couldn't believe it. He had poured out his heart and soul to her and all she had to say was:

"What? Gray-kun likes Juvia? Juvia is sorry, but she did not know that Gray-kun had actually liked her. Juvia was just acting, she had no idea."

Juvia laughed at him. Right in his face. _And_ it had a cruel tinge to it. _And_ she was arm in arm with another guy. _And_ that same guy kissed her cheek as she giggled. _And _she called him Lyon-_sama._

Gray whimpered in defeat. He was the one who took away her rain, he was the one who helped her on her first mission, he was the one who cared about her, and _he_ was the one who loved her for _being h__er._

Why couldn't she see that?

#Why

Gray sat on his bed, holding a small white doll in his hands.

"Why? Why doesn't she like me? Why did she play around like that? What is wrong with me? No...with _her_? I don't get it? Why did she do that to me? Was it because...I talk to dolls? I-I don't know what to do Teru-Teru Bozu!"

The doll's painted smile opened and said:

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID ICE PRINCESS!"

#TeruTeruBozu

Gray woke up to the _extremely_ unpleasant sight of Natsu screaming in his face.

Result? Not a happy Gray. And his dream did not make him feel any better. He was pissed at Natsu, ticked off by [the innocent] Lyon, heartbroken by Juvia, and creeped out by the fact that he was talking to a doll [even if it was just a dream].

Which led to what? Gray punched Natsu in the face.

Natsu came running right back returning the favor, all fired up and raring for a fight.

And then what? Erza arrived.

They boys didn't notice her, so she punched them both in the face.

#GottaLoveTitania

* * *

**I absolutely love the whole reasoning behind the Gruvia pairing. It's just the idea of them. I love their story. Juvia being alone with no one to play with her, she was wanted for her power only. And then along came Fairy Tail, whose sole purpose was to promote family, and bonds of friendship that were stronger than anything else. Juvia met Gray, who cleared up the sky and the clouds in her heart. He broke through her mental barrier, and she is entirely grateful for him. And Gray, who has a wall of ice around his heart, was never able to keep one person for so long. He probably refuses to love in fear of loss. I believe the enormous amount of love Juvia has held back can melt the ice. Well, water does melt ice, doesn't it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now for this chapter, it shall be Rowen!**

**Who doesn't love fluffity-fluff-fluff?**

**I actually wrote this all out on my cell phone before I typed it here. I might do the rest of my chapters like that from now on.**

**Thank you for reviewing, it makes me super happy to see what people think about this story!**

**Because Jellal and Erza are not officially a couple and do not have a kid yet, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Mission Alone

Wendy's older dragon brothers did _not_ approve of her going on a mission with Romeo. _Alone_.

If asked of course, they would reply with some made up excuse. Each to their own. In reality, all of them are just way to overprotective of their little sister.

"The little girl is way too young to go on a mission by herself with that stupid-ass mini Natsu."

"Romeo is awesome! Fighting with him gets me all fired up! …but I still think at least Charle should go with them. I mean, as a supervisor. And me, what if maybe Romeo isn't able to protect her?"

"Oi. Why the hell does the mini flamebrain get to go alone with the sky maiden? We want her to _stay_ a maiden, right? Anyways if _they_ can leave for a job, just the two of them, why the fuck can't Levy do a request with _me_?"

Well…putting that last comment aside for Mira the Matchmaker to dissect, the boys were very sensitive when it came to Wendy.

#OlderBrothers

Wendy was glowing as she walked into the guild with Romeo. They had just finished their very first mission alone. _Both_ were glowing with pride and confidence.

Gajeel growled at their entrance from his position as a booster chair/cuddle bear to Levy. She was glowing…her smell was different…that must mean…

Holeee Shiiiit...

Gajeel glared at Natsu, willing him to catch his drift. The said Dragon slayer could fell the gaze and looked up. Natsu frowned at the couple. Lucy, who was sitting on his lap, could feel the tension. She knew something was up.

Laxus on the other hand, was already stomping toward the couple. And was halfway there, wading throught the pedestrians.

#thetroublebegins

"Ouch! Laxus watch out!"

"My Broom!"

"MAAAAAAN!"

"My new boots!"

"Don't interrupt my new dance Laxus!"

#GuessWhoisWho

Romeo felt concentrated anger and hatred with a killing intent coming from someone…or _someones _in the guild. He was glad his senses were gradually growing more accurate, but also worried. Everyone knows he guild is family. Who would hate him that much? He turned around.

…

Well then, that answers _that _question

Laxus would.

"Hey kid. What happened at during your mission?" It was not a question.

Romeo gulped and stuttered, "we-well, Wendy-san and I b-beat up a bu-bunch of bandits."

"Oh suuure. Then why the hell have both your fucking smells changed?"

"We wu-were on a job…we probably sm-smell like the dirt…I-I think?"

"I know what dirt smells like Romeo, and that smell ain't dirt."

At this point, he was scared out of his wits. Three extremely strong dragon slayers with a dark cloud of angriness wrapped around them was _not_ the way he wanted his return to be like. And the fact that they were accusing him of…_that_. Romeo swore that he would not get through this with dry pants.

The darkness was surrounding him, like an evil spirit. He tried to turn and run, but Laxus had a hold of the scruff of his collar. And lightning crackling in his fingers of the other hand. Natsu had flaming hands and Gajeel looked frightening with his evil glare and metal hands

Romeo almost cried. He couldn't do anything. Fortunately or not, instead of being a screamer, when he was scared, he was a possum. He froze. And didn't move.

The three older male dragon slayers stared at the younger frozen boy. And they all smirked while Romeo stood still. Laxus broke first and started to laugh with a hint of cruelty. Then Natsu with his happy laughter and Gajeel came in with his odd "gihihi."

Romeo smiled weakly and collapsed on the floor.

#donotdieRomeo

And so, poor little Wendy, who had been standing there the _entire time_, pulled Romeo off the ground and dragged him across the guild to the infirmary, where she would then proceed to heal his injuries from the mission.

#doctors

* * *

**Which pairing should I do next?**

**More JeRza**

**More GrUvia**

**More GaLe**

**NaLu?**

**I'm going to write all of them, but I want to know which one I should finish/upload first.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I went with Jerza. Because that's my OTP.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, because I'm not creative enough to think of something like that.**

* * *

Cana's Reign

The Crime Sorciere decided to visit the guild one day. Just Jellal and Meredy.

Cana, unfortunately, decided to target Jellal and assault him with her extremely…provocative…questions. Right in front of Erza. _Right in front of her_.

"Hey Jellal, have you ever…y'know, done it?"

And being the deprived 26 year old man he was, he couldn't answer, which led Cana to her own answer. And so she gleefully shouted, "Jellal's a virgin!"

His face flushed with embarrassment. Erza, who was sitting next to Jellal, also had her face flush. Probably thinking about her racy novels.

#FirstQuestion

After that, Cana kept on asking questions.

A _ton_ of questions.

"Hey Jellal, have you ever done anything even the slightest bit naughty?"

"Uh…I-I…um…"

"What kinda guy are you? Boobs or ass?"

"CANA!"

"It doesn't matter anyways, because Erza has some mighty fine assets, right Jelly-man?"

Both Jellal's and Erza's faces turned darker red.

Her next question came accompanied by an eyebrow wiggle. "Hey Jellal, Have you ever had any 'dreams' about Erza?"

"Th-this is getting a little t-too personal, Ca-Cana."

"And…?"

A small murmur, and Erza's face became the same shade as her hair.

"What was that Jelly-Man? I couldn't catch that. C'mon, you can come up here and whisper in Auntie Cana's ear."

In a small voice, he whispered a "yes" into "Auntie Cana's ear. And that wasn't because Erza always wanted the truth and just happened to be staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

And so Cana announced it to the rest of the guild. His tattoo disappeared into his furious blush.

Jellal was tempted to run away, but Cana's card magic pinned him down to his seat. And there was Erza's head leaning on his shoulder. And her head fit nicely in that spot. _And_ her hair smelled good. _And_ she was practically sitting on his lap. He really couldn't move away from this.

So this was a living nightmare, but with a bonus.

And then Cana fell off the table.

#Drunk

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, this happens all the time."

Jellal decided not to question that. "Oh…okay."

Because she stopped bothering them, the couple let their guard down.

"Erz-ah!"

Cana wasn't done with the pair. In a drunken stupor, she moved Erza's hand to Jellal's…ahem…no-no square.

"Are you okay?!" Erza, alarmed by his yelp, clenches her hand in a reflex.

And he whimpers. Loudly.

While the rest of the guild watches and laughs.

So yeah, this was a living nightmare. And maybe, just maybe, a bonus.

#NoNoSquare

* * *

**The no-no square thing...I got that from some girls in my 8th grade PE class (I still can't believe I remember the song they sang.) It was during capture the flag, and there were flags around our waists. To send someone to jail was to pull the flag. **

**So thay sang this song..."Stop! Don't touch me there, that is my no-no square!"**

**Whatever...I hope you guys had a great New Years! And happy birthday to Zora Neale Hurston (January 7)**


End file.
